1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display systems, and more particularly to a digital broadcasting signal displaying system and signal processing method, and a digital signal receiving unit used for the digital broadcasting signal displaying system.
2. Description of Related Art
Besides the well known functionality of facilitating the watching of traditional TV shows, set-top boxes are increasingly being utilized, by users for receiving digital video programs to improve entertainment value and quality of life as well. Referring to the drawings, FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional digital broadcasting signal displaying system. The conventional digital broadcasting signal displaying system comprises a set-top box 13 in which an antenna module 15 is built. The antenna module 15 is configured to receive a digital broadcasting signal such as that containing various channel video programs from a far broadcasting server 17. After receiving the digital broadcasting signal, the set-top box 13 operates to demodulate, de-multiplex or decode the received signal, for transmission thereof to a display device 11 for display.
However, complications can arise resulting from various standards of the digital broadcasting signal which may exist according to corresponding regions or areas. The conventional set-top box 13 usually can demodulate the particular standard of digital broadcasting signal for the corresponding area only. When using the conventional set-top box 13 to display digital broadcasting channels in different areas, the digital broadcasting signal typically cannot be demodulated due to the different standards of the digital broadcasting signal over the different areas. Because of the limitation of compatibility, the digital broadcasting channel cannot be displayed in different areas. Furthermore, as the processed video data by the set-top box 13 is outputted directly to the display device 11 for display rather than being stored, repeated displaying (e.g., from storage and subsequent retrieval of the data) cannot be achieved.
Owing to these and other concerns, a need has arisen to propose a novel digital broadcasting signal displaying system and method which is free from the limitation of demodulating standards and able to store the received video stream for future use (e.g., displaying).